hakata_tonkotsu_ramensfandomcom-20200215-history
Stray
"Stray" (ストレイ), performed by Kishida Kyodan & The Akeboshi Rockets, is the first opening song of the ''Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens'' anime. Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 暗闇の中を　ひとりで歩いている きっと明日になれば　照らされると信じて ネオンが映る川沿いで　今日だって昨日にかわっていく この世界は複雑だった　人生に意味を探すように だけどいつだって単純に君は決めてしまうんだ 見上げる　空が眩しくて 別に後悔とかはないんだけどさ 振り返る過去だってもうないんだよ 見せかけの希望でも　救われたいんだろ この街だけは君を　裏切ったりはしないさ 必死で生きろ　いつだってストーリーは 最後まで分からないもんだって　決まってるだろう 生きるしかないのさ |-| Romaji= Kurayami no naka o hitori de aruite iru Kitto asu ni nare ba terasareru to shinjite Neon ga utsuru kawa-soi de kyō da tte kinō ni kawatte iku Kono sekai wa fukuzatsu datta jinsei ni imi o sagasu yō ni Da kedo itsu da tte tanjun ni kimi wa kimete shimau n da Miageru sora ga mabushiku te Betsu ni kōkai to ka wa nai n da kedo sa Furikaeru kako da tte mō nai n da yo Misekake no kibō de mo sukuwaretai n daro Kono machi dake wa kimi o uragittari wa shinai sa Hisshi de ikiro itsu da tte sutōrī wa Saigo made wakaranai mon da tte kimatterudarō Ikiru shika nai no sa |-| English= We're all walking alone through the darkness, Believing the light will shine upon us once tomorrow comes. Neon lights reflect by the riverside as even today becomes another yesterday. You say, "This world was complicated," as if searching for some meaning in this life, But you always decide things too easily! The sky we look up to is so bright. It's not that we have any regrets, But we don't have a past to look back on anymore either! I'm sure even the hopes we only keep for show are seeking salvation. At the very least, this city will never betray us. So live desperately! Your story is never decided Until the very end. Of course, right? There's nothing to do but live! Lyrics (Full) Kanji= 暗闇の中を　ひとりで歩いている きっと明日になれば　照らされると信じて ネオンが映る川沿いで　今日だって昨日にかわっていく この世界は複雑だった　人生に意味を探すように だけどいつだって単純に君は決めてしまうんだ 見上げる　空が眩しくて 別に後悔とかはないんだけどさ 振り返る過去だってもうないんだよ 見せかけの希望でも　救われたいんだろ この街だけは君を　裏切ったりはしないさ 必死で生きろ　いつだってストーリーは 最後まで分からないもんだって　決まってるだろう 生きるしかないのさ 生涯で一度くらいは　本当の愛を知る もちろん誰でも　次は君の番さ なんて語りかける詐欺の手口は聞きあきたぜ あんまり芸がないね そんな嘘みたいな　約束でも 時には真に受けてみてもいい これまでの人生じゃ　考えもしなかった こんな時にどんな　表情(かお)をすればいいのか 終わらねえぞ　ひとつだけわかったのは 足掻くのだけはやめるべきじゃないって　そういうことだろう いつまでもシケた面してんじゃねえ　覚悟はしていただろう 感情論で十分だ　この時を奇跡的な一瞬へ 暗闇を走っても　救われるものさ 幸運って奴だけは　どこまでも気まぐれだ 見せかけの希望でも　救われたいんだろ この街だけは君を　裏切ったりしないさ 必死で生きろ 誰からも愛されていないような気がしても どこかに居場所はあるものさ この街にはね |-| Romaji= Kurayami no naka o hitori de aruite iru Kitto asu ni nare ba terasareru to shinjite Neon ga utsuru kawa-soi de kyō da tte kinō ni kawatte iku Kono sekai wa fukuzatsu datta jinsei ni imi o sagasu yō ni Da kedo itsu da tte tanjun ni kimi wa kimete shimau n da Miageru sora ga mabushiku te Betsu ni kōkai to ka wa nai n da kedo sa Furikaeru kako da tte mō nai n da yo Misekake no kibō de mo sukuwaretai n daro Kono machi dake wa kimi o uragittari wa shinai sa Hisshi de ikiro itsu da tte sutōrī wa Saigo made wakaranai mon da tte kimatterudarō Ikiru shika nai no sa Shōgai de ichi do kurai wa hontō no ai o shiru Mochiron dare de mo tsugi wa kimi no ban-sa Nante katarikakeru sagi no teguchi wa kikiakita ze Anmari gei ga nai ne Sonna uso mitai na yakusoku de mo Toki ni wa shin ni ukete mite mo ī Kore made no jinsei ja kangae mo shinakatta Konna toki ni donna hyōjō( kao) o sure ba ī no ka Owaranei zo hito-tsu dake wakatta no wa Agaku no dake wa yamerubekija nai tte sō yū koto darō Itsu made mo shike ta menshite n ja nei kakugo wa shite itadarō Kanjō ron de jūbun da kono toki o kiseki-teki na isshun e Kurayami o hashitte mo sukuwareru mono sa Kōun tte yatsu dake wa doko made mo kimagure da Misekake no kibō de mo sukuwaretai n daro Kono machi dake wa kimi o uragittari shinai sa Hisshi de ikiro Dare kara mo aisarete inai yō na ki ga shite mo Doko ka ni i basho wa aru mono sa Kono machi ni wa ne |-| English= We're all walking alone through the darkness, Believing the light will shine upon us once tomorrow comes. Neon lights reflect by the riverside as even today becomes another yesterday. You say, "This world was complicated," as if searching for some meaning in this life, But you always decide things too easily! The sky we look up to is so bright. It's not that we have any regrets, But we don't have a past to look back on anymore either! I'm sure even the hopes we only keep for show are seeking salvation. At the very least, this city will never betray us. So live desperately! Your story is never decided Until the very end. Of course, right? There's nothing to do but live! "At least one time in your life, you'll know true love. Everyone does. And now it's your turn!" I'm sick of hearing those scammy speeches! They're just so artless... But even if those promises seem like a lie, It's okay to take them seriously every once in a while! In our lives up 'til now, we never really thought about What look we should have on your faces at a time like this. But there's no end in sight. There's only one thing I've learned: We should never stop putting up a fight! I'm sure of it. Stop looking so down all the time! You were prepared for this, right? Your feelings are a good enough guide, so turn this instant into a miraculous moment! Even running through the darkness, we can be saved. Fate is endlessly whimsical! I'm sure even the hopes we only keep for show are seeking salvation. At the very least, this city will never betray us. So live desperately! Your story is never decided Until the very end. Of course, right? There's nothing to do but live! References Credit for the English translation goes to Lyrical Nonsense. Category:Music